Guide:15acentanni's NX Buying Guide
NX Buying Options NX is a great way to enhance your gaming skills for Combat Arms. NX can be purchased by NX Game Cards, right side, online with credit card, by phone, or even for completing surveys online. Try going for the Game Cards first, it's fast, easy, and reliable. 2nd would be buying offline. It's a bit more unreliable but you can get an exact amount. Surveys help too to give some NX which can be helpful when 99 NX sales come. I would not recommend buying NX off your phone. It is extra pay to actually buy it off your phone and you end up paying more than you should. Stick with smart decisions! Buyer's Remorse Now once you get your NX, the next step is to decide what to buy. Many people go on talk websites or just Nexon forum saying, "I got 50,000 NX, what should I buy?!" Many people say this because they are scared the things they get will be a rip off, or basically, a bad money decision. When someone purchases something, but regrets doing so afterwards, that is called "Buyer's Remorse". What I'd suggest is classify what you do most often when playing Combat Arms. Do you play lots of Cabin Fever? Do you play lots of close combat elimination? Do you like Quarantine Regen? To find out, go to your player profile on the website and scroll to the bottom. It will be there. So find out what is used most in the game mode or map that you play the most. That will help decide what guns and items to buy. Before you buy, you need to look at reviews on Youtube, which helps x10 more. People can help you incase your gun is a ripoff or there is a better one. Also before using your nx, calculate how much will the items you buy cost. Calculate this and think of which items you should buy or shouldnt buy. Some players does impulse buying in the black market (buying without thinking) and ended up regretting later because they dont have enough nx to buy other important things. So think of what you would want to spend with your nx, calculate it in total and if your about to buy more than you have, take away uneccessay things so you can buy what's really needed for you. So to recap: think carefully before spending your nx. So Now I Know What To Get, How Long Should I Buy It For? Now that you've figured out what to get, think about your attachment to the game. I play it almost everyday and probably will never stop, so I buy permanent weapons. You may play 3-5 times a week, so buy 90 Days. Others may play 1-2 times a week for less that 3 hours total. They may want 30 Days. It all narrows down to how much you play. Trivia *It is recommended that you buy NX during the mid month supply drop or the monthly patch to ensure that you do not waste money on something, and then Nexon release another better item and you go buy NX again. This is Nexon's marketing scheme. Category:Guides